My Little Devil is My Fiance
by Akaichi RukaNaoyuki Uchiha K
Summary: Karena suatu perjodohan masa kecil, Sakura Haruno  19 , harus rela menjalani perjodohan konyol dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha  17  yang notabene lebih muda 2 tahun dibanding Sakura, akankah Sakura bisa bertahan dari perjodohan ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Little Devil is My Fiance**

Gerombolan awan _cumulus nimbus_ itu bergerak, searah hembusan angin yang membawanya sampai pada akhirnya saling berkumpul satu sama lain, mewarnai langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini telah berganti dengan warna abu-abu yang begitu suram.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian daun kering yang berserakan itu hingga membumbung tinggi. Tidak lama setelah hembusan angin itu menerpa, titikan air dengan tepat menghujam bumi beserta isinya. Orang-orang yang menyadari situasi ini langsung menghambur, dan segera mencari tempat berlindung agar terhindar dari gerimis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bermetamorfosis menjadi hujan .

**ZRASS!**

Dan benar saja, gerimis itu benar-benar menjadi hujan. Begitu derasnya hujan tersebut hingga orang-orang dapat mendengar desingan kuat yang berasal dari air hujan yang menghantam jalanan, maupun atap perumahan penduduk di sekitarnya.

Tampak sesosok gadis dengan rambut sewarna _buble gum_, tengah berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa puluhan buku dan map di tangannya. Hujan yang menderas, makin mempersulit langkahnya untuk berjalan, ditambah lagi ia tengah memakai _wedge heels_ maka makin bertambahlah penderitaannya. Tidak terelakkan lagi cipratan lumpur dan beberapa helaian rumput telah melekat sempurna pada celana _cargo pats cream_ yang tengah di kenakannya.

Gadis itu mendecak kesal ketika melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, ia setengah berlari menuju tepi jalan raya. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap ada angkutan umum yang dapat di tumpanginya. Namun, malang baginya. Kendaran-kendaraan umum harapannya itu selalu berlalu melewatinya begitu saja, bahkan terlihat tak memperdulikannya. Lagi-lagi ia berdecak, kemudian mengambil jalan pintas dengan cara berlari; yang menurutnya sangat efektif di saat genting seperti sekarang ini.

**Zzztt…**

**Zzztt…**

Ponsel di saku celana gadis itu bergetar, menandakan seseorang tengah meneleponnya. Ia bergeming, kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau yang berada di ponsel tersebut sebelum mendekatkan benda mungil di genggamannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Halo," kata gadis itu pada seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"_Sakura, kau dimana sekarang?" _terdengar suara seorang gadis lain dari ponsel Sakura. Sangat kentara sekali nada bicara gadis itu sedang tergoncang oleh rasa kehawatiran. Sakura—si gadis pengangkat telepon tadi hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar suara sahabatnya dari benda elektronik yang bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Aku masih di jalan, Ino. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku samp—"

"—_sampai apanya, Sakura! Dari setengah jam yang lalu kau juga bilang begitu" _ potong gadis bernama Ino itu cepat, sementara Sakura hanya meringis pelan sebagai respon.

"_Kau tahu, aku hampir mati khawatir, karena memikirkanmu Sakura,"_ kata gadis itu lagi. Sakura memandang arlojinya sekilas, masih ada waktu kurang lebih 16 menit lagi untuk sampai ke Konoha University, dalam hati ia bersyukur.

"Baik, baik, aku akan segera ke sana" balas Sakura, kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali memasukkan benda di tangannya ke saku celananya.

Dengan langkah cekatan ia kembali berlari menembus hujan. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaannya sekarang, basah kuyup kah? Atau compang-camping bak gelandangan kah? Ia tak perduli, baginya yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana caranya sampai ke Konoha University dengan jarak 5 Kilo Meter, dalam jangka waktu 16 menit!

Namun, baru saja Sakura hendak menyebrang jalan melalui Zebra cross, dari arah berlawanan melaju mobil Honda Jazz berwarna hitam dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sakura menoleh kearah kanan, dimana mobil Honda Jazz hitam itu berada, mata Sakura membulat, secepat kilat ia berusaha cepat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan zebra cross itu, namun lagi-lagi dewi Fortuna tidak memihak pada Sakura. Saat tengah berlari, tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga ia jatuh tersungkur mencium dinginnya aspal yang diguyur hujan.

Sakura tak sempat lagi untuk melarikan diri, mobil itu makin dekat ke arahnya, dan akhirnya—

**CRASHH!**

To Be Continue

Baiklah, Minna-san…

Saya tau, fic ini nggak layak banget, mana ujung-ujungnya TBC pula *lirik fic* tapi maklumilah Saya Minna-san… saya udah kurang lebih 3 tahun fakum dari dunia tulis menulis, dan baru sekarang nulis lagi *sembah sujud*

Dan, inilah fic saya setelah sekian lama hiatus. Abal banget jadinya…

Okelah, sebelumnya mau nyampein special thanks buat temenku, Maria, Esra, Devi, Nurika, sama Ul-ul dan juga my Onii-san, yang sudah membangkitkan hasrat menulis *halah* saya…

Juga, fic ini ku dedikasikan untuk Manda Akaichi…

Mungkin kalau nggak ada dia, fic ini nggak bakalan jadi ^_^ thanks, man…

Baiklah, langsung to the point,

Minta kritik dan sarannya melalui Review ^_^

Review, please…


	2. Chapter 2

Dari arah berlawanan melaju mobil Honda Jazz berwarna hitam dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sakura menoleh kearah kanan, dimana mobil Honda Jazz hitam itu berada, mata Sakura membulat, secepat kilat ia berusaha cepat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan zebra cross itu, namun lagi-lagi dewi Fortuna tidak memihak pada Sakura. Saat tengah berlari, tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga ia jatuh tersungkur mencium dinginnya aspal yang diguyur hujan.

Sakura tak sempat lagi untuk melarikan diri, mobil itu makin dekat ke arahnya, dan akhirnya—

**CRASHH!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Little Devil is My Fiance**

Guyuran air lumpur dengan suksesnya mengenai sakura, tubuh gadis semampai yang semula bersih itu, kini telah ternodai dengan cairan berwarna coklat, hasil perpaduan antara air hujan dan tanah. Sakura tercengang—bahkan nyaris ternganga jika saja ia tak menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bahkan Karena teramat syok, ia tak sadar bahwa dokumen dan buku-buku yang ia bawa kini telah berpindah tangan, ke pelukan jalan raya.

Mobil yang tadi nyaris menabraknya, kini berada di depannya persis. Jarak yang tercipta antara mobil itu dengan wajah Sakura, mungkin hanya tinggal sekitar 8 centi.

Sakura masih mematung, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tidak mengaduh kesakitan, apalagi berteriak histeris. Bibir mungilnya seakan-akan membisu ditelan atmosfir sunyi disekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dari acara syok singkatnya, dan lagi-lagi, betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mengetahui benda-benda berharganya telah porak-poranda di jalanan

"Tidak! Dokumenku, buku-buku berhargaku…" pekik Sakura tertahan. Ia beringsut menghampiri buku-buku dan dokumennya yang sebagian besar sudah dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tak cukup baik. Dokumen-dokumen yang tercetak rapih dalam kertas A4 tersebut bahkan sudah tidak dapat terbaca lagi lantaran siraman air lumpur itu melunturkan warna di dalam kertas putih itu.

Keadaan buku Sakura juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan dokumennya. Buku-buku tebal bersampul coklat kemerahan itu telah terkoyak dalam berbagai ukuran, beberapa bagian koyakannya terlihat bagai kepingan yang tak mungkin lagi dapat disatukan.

Sakura tertunduk kaku sambil memeluk benda-benda di tangannya dengan erat. Matanya mulai menampakkan gumpalan-gumpalan bening di sudut-sudutnya. Bahkan kini sudah terlihat seperti bendungan rapuh yang dapat meluruhkan pertahanannya kapan saja. Namun sebelum sempat sempat Kristal itu meluncur dari manik giok itu, Sakura terlebih dahulu menghapusnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat—bahkan terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih karena ia begitu kuat menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Matanya yang biasanya selalu memancarkan sinar lembut nan teduh, kini berganti dengan tatapan membunuh yang haus akan darah.

Berbekal atas segala kemarahan dan kekesalan yang ada, gadis bersurai merah muda itu memberanikan dirinya melangkah menuju mobil Honda Jazz hitam yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, kau! Keluar sekarang juga!" teriak Sakura dari luar mobil sambil menggedor-gedor heboh jendela mobil tersebut.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari si pengemudi mobil, ia tak bergeming. Sakura yang dalam kindisi labil tak dapat menahan kesabarannya, kembali menggedor jendela mobil di depannya.

"Kubilang keluar sekarang juga!" Sakura kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras. Berharap orang yang berada di dalam keluar, agar ia dapat memberinya hadiah berupa bogem mentah atas tindakan keterlaluan yang dilakukannya.

Dan, seperti apa yang di inginkan Sakura, si pengendara mobil ini pun keluar.

Kini, di hadapan Sakura telah berdiri sosok si pengendara mobil.

Sosok Pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih mulus menawan. Belum lagi wajah datar yang sangat _cool_ makin di perindah lagi dengan mata tajam laksana elang yang serupa dengan bebatuan obsidian yang mampu mencuri perhatian manapun, dan yang paling tidak biasa.

Pria tersebut memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat aneh. Rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan itu saling mencuat tak karuan hingga menyerupai bentuk pantat Ayam.

Nafas Sakura serasa tercekat, matanya membelalak lebar—seakan tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Sakura mencubit pahanya sendiri, untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah suatu ilusi belaka.

Sakit.

Setidaknya itulah rangsangan yang dapat di terjemahkan oleh otak Sakura atas perbuatannya barusan. Di lihat dari makna kata tersebut, pastilah sudah dapat di diketahui bahwa apa yang Sakura lihat bukanlah ilusi.

"K-kau… kau!" Sakura menggumam pelan, diikuti oleh gelengan kepalanya yang seolah masih berontak atas realita yang dihadapkan di depan matanya. Tak ayal, kelakuan Sakura demikian mampu mengundang uluman senyum mengejek dari Pria di depannya.

"Terkejut melihatku, hm… Saku-chan" Pria itu menyungingkan seringaiannya, melihat ekspresi orang di depannya air muka Sakura makin mengeruh, dan seolah tertampar oleh realita yang ada.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan, kontan seringaian Pria itu pun makin melebar, mendengar kata yang terucap dari sang lawan bicara.

"—_Yaampun Sakura, demi Tuhan! Dimana kau sekarang?"_ Sakura menjauhkan benda elektronik di tangannya hingga radius 20 centi meter, telinganya nyaris saja tuli mendadak jika saja benda itu tak kunjung di jauhkan dari alat pendengarannya. Tentu saja Sakura hafal betul suara cempreng tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino Yamanaka; sahabat karibnya sepanjang masa.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian menyesap teh hangat yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan oleh Tayuya. "Tentu saja di rumahku Ino, memangnya dimana lagi, kau kira aku sedang berada di Disney Land?"

"_Astaga Sakura..! setengah jam lalu aku meneleponmu, kau bilang masih dalam perjalanan ke Universitas, dan sekarang dengan entengnya kau mengatakan kau sedang berada di rumahmu?" _tanya Ino histeris—bahkan nyaris terpekik, mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"_Dan kau tahu, tes sudah berlalu 25 menit yang lalu!"_

Sakura memijit pelipisnya guna meredam sedikit rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menari-nari di kepalanya. Yah, setidaknya Sakura tahu hal yang baru saja disampaikan Ino.

Andai saja insiden konyol itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja ia kini sudah berada di Kampusnya dan bahkan telah menuntaskan tesnya.

Sayangnya nasib berkata lain. Insiden tidak diundang itu terjadi begitu saja, mengacaukan kegiatannya, membuatnya terlambat, dan terlebih lagi atas kejadian tersebut, dokumen-dokumen penting yang sudah Sakura susun jauh-jauh hari sebelum tes hari ini tiba, malah hancur terkoyak hingga menyisakan lembaran-lembaran kecil yang bahkan tak bisa disebut sebagai dokumen laporan.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, dilindas truk gandeng pula. Mungkin kata itulah yang cocok untuk mendefinisikan keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"_Sakura? Kau masih disana kan?"_

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, lamat-lamat terlihat ia memasang raut wajah jengkel sambil mencengkeram celana training hitam yang ia pakai hingga kusut.

"_Sakura?"_

"…"

"_Hallo… nona, kau masih disana atau sudah mati?" _masih dengan nada tanya, Ino mengatakan kata-kata tajam tersebut.

Sakura terperangah, buru-buru ia membuat suara batuk tiruan agar orang yang berada di seberang sana menganggapnya sedang dalam kondisi tak baik.

"_Sakura, kau kenapa?"_ terdengar suara khawatir itu oleh telinga Sakura. Kini si gadis berambut _bubble gum _ini memencet hidungnya sendiri sebelum akhrinya mulai bicara pada rekannya.

"Ah, tidak Ino… aku hanya sedang terkena flu ringan," kilah sakura. Diam-diam ia tersenyum sumringah, namun masih tetap menjepitkan jarinya pada hidungnya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang, bodoh! Yasudah lah, kau istirahat saja sana"_ omel Ino.

"Tap—"

"—_tidak ada tapi-tapi! Sudah dulu ya, bye!"_

**Tuuut…**

**Tuut…**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Haah… betapa leganya Sakura, akhirnya ia bisa tenang juga. Sekarang tinggal menuntaskan pekerjaannya saja—mengeprint dokumen tugasnya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Sakura memasangkan colokan USB Printnya itu pada salah satu lubang di laptopnya. Ia membuka file dokumen tempat lembar-lembar tugasnya tersimpan.

Hanya tinggal meng kliknya,maka lembaran kerja Microsoft Word sudah tersaji di depan mata gioknya. Sakura memulai aksinya kemudian ia menekan perintah Prit di monitor laptopnya.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja, maka dokumen yang ia inginkan telah siap.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sudah lama Sakura menunggui Printer tersebut, hasilnya tidak ada satupun kertas yang tercetak tulisan. Bahkan kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi diatas Print tersebut tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Sakura menggeram. Ia segera melihat layar komputernya.

Dan… ya ampun. Ternyata tinta dari Print ini habis, pantas saja ia tak mau beroperasi seperti biasanya.

SIAL!

SIAL!

SIAL!

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tinta Printnya habis, dan untuk membeli tinta tersebut ia harus pergi ke toko servis komputer yang jaraknya 2 kilo meter dari rumahnya, sedangkan cuaca diluar benar-benar seperti badai!

Jadilah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Ia tak memejamkan matanya, rasa kesalnya kini telah mencapai batas maksimum hingga ia rasanya tak dapat menutupkan matanya walau sejenak.

Sekilas ia kembali terbayang pertemuannya kembali dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah muak, terutama mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka 3 tahun lalu.

**Flash Back**

Sakura POV

Aku memandang tempat sekelilingku dengan takjub , ya itu tentu saja, ini adalah hotel mewah berbintang yang disewa secara ekslusif oleh Ayahku—Jiraya Haruno. Bangunan hotel yang semula seperti disain hotel-hotel lain yang minimalis, kini disulap menjadi bangunan era Yunani kuno yang sangat kental nuansa klasik dan megah!

Tentu saja ada sebab mengapa Ayahku menyewa tempat mahal seperti ini. Dan jika ditanya apa sebabnya, maka acara pertunanganku lah yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

Pertunangan.

Memang kedengaran hal gila di otakku ketika aku mendapat kabar mengenai perihal pertunanganku dari Ibuku—Tsunade Haruno 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku bahkan nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendadak lantaran berita mengejutkan ini.

Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, dan ternyata aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal, secara sepihak oleh orang tuaku. Ini menyebalkan! Hey, bagaimanapun aku tetaplah remaja biasa. Di jejalkan masalah pelik seperti ini malah akan membuat pikiranku semakin labil.

Aku sudah berusaha menolak pertunangan ini pada Ayah, namun sikap keras Ayahku membuat nyaliku ciut. Biar apapun yang terjadi, pertunangan harus tetap dijalankan! Itulah yang Ayahku katakan saat aku tengah merengek-rengek menolak pertunanganku.

Rasanya dunia beserta alam semesta runtuh menimpa kepalaku! Oke, mungkin itu terlalu hiperbola, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap tak bisa menerima realita ini…

Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan pendamping hidupku sendiri. Bukan malah seenaknya menjodohkanku tanpa pernah meminta pendapatku.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Sakura," tiba-tiba saja kakakku—Sasori Haruno menepuk puncak kepalaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh menuju kea rah si pemilik suara dan menghadiahinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hmph! Kau menghancurkan moodku saja, kak"

"Tapi setidaknya tidak sehancur wajahmu" kekehnya. Aku tersenyum masam, dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada sebuah gelas—yang bahkan menurutku terlalu biasa untuk diamati.

"Tenang saja, Sakura… pertunangan bukanlah hal seburuk itu," celoteh kakakku asal. Aku memutar badanku ke arahnya dan memandangnya malas,

"Ya, setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran orang yang bahkan, tak pernah mencicipi masa pacaran seperti mu,"

Kakakku mendelik padaku, "ah, aku lupa… kalau kenyataannya kau telah memiliki istri" kini giliran aku yang terkekeh, sementara yang bersangkutan tak kunjung melunturkan tatapan horrornya padaku.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba Ayah memanggilku, aku pun segera beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan langsung melesat menghampiri Ayahku di beranda hotel.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanyaku sesampainya di beranda hotel, Ayah Nampak sedang melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Ayah?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku atau apa, Ayah malah mengacuhkanku. Aku jadi kesal sendiri jika diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Ah! Fugaku, disini!" panggil Ayah pada seseorang, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya; member isyarat pada orang yang dipanggilnya agar menuju tempat yang ditujukan Ayah.

Terlihat, dibalik kerumunan yang memenuhi hotel ini dua orang pria yang berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Salah satunya terlihat sepantaran dengan Ayahku, sedangkan yang satu lagi mungkin masih adik kelasku. Itu tentu saja, karena aku lebih tinggi darinya sekitar 10 centi.

Pria paruh baya itu, menyalami Ayahku dan memeluknya akrab. Tak selang jeda beberapa lama, mereka pun tertawa lepas. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihat keakrapan Ayah dan orang itu. Aku melirik anak lelaki di sebelahku melalui ekor mataku, ia tampak tak sedikitpun menyunggingkan senyum. Hanya memasang tampang datar seolah tak terjadi apapun, dan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini, firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk mengenai diriku karena anak ini.

"Nah, Sakura perkenalkan ini Sasuke," Ayah merangkul pundakku hangat, nampaknya berusaha memperkenalkanku dengan anak lelaki itu. Aku tersenyum seramah mungkin dan menjulurkan tanganku tepat di depan tubuh anak di depanku.

"Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun,"

Tak ada jabatan tangan, tak ada senyuman ramah, apalagi sambutan ramah khas orang-orang yang baru saling mengenal. Ia tetap bungkam!

Ayolah… anak ini kenapa sih, sudah susah payah aku mempersembahkan senyumku yang terbaik, dan ia sama sekali tak mengindahkannya.

"Sasuke, tolong bersikaplah yang sopan! Bagaimanapun dia tetap tunanganmu!"

APA?

Tunangan?

"Sudahlah, Fugaku, mungkin Sasuke masih sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura,"

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, bola mata obsidiannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pandang dengan bola mata giokku. Mengambil inisiatif aku memberinya sebuah pelototan horror, dan ia balas dengan seringaian yang entah apa maknanya.

"Tunggu, Ayah! Apa maksudnya ini?" aku mengguncang-guncang lengan Ayahku seraya menuntut adanya penjelasan atas semua ini.

Bereaksi atas tindakan yang aku lakukan, Ayah menautkan alisnya, "Tentu saja, maksudnya Sasuke adalah tunanganmu Sakura, memangnya apa lagi?"

Mendadak tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar penuturan Ayah, segala aksi protesku untuk menentang apa yang sedang terjadi seolah tersangkut di tenggorokanku dan dalam sekejap menghilang.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat. Tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan tirus yang mungil telah melingkari pinggangku, aku melihat kea rah si pemilik tangan, dan benar saja, si bocah Uchiha ini dengan seenaknya bercokol di pinggangku.

"Kau—"

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir masalah pertunangan kita, Sakura-chan," ia berbisik pelan di telingaku, aku bergidik geli mendengarnya. Bukan karena merasa ngeri atau apa, hanya merasa terusik dengan napas hangatnya yang berbenturan dengan kulitku.

"Untuk apa aku khawatir, bodoh! Toh pertunangan ini juga nantinya tak akan bertahan lama," ujarku sarkastis.

"Heh! Aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang kau katakan itu akan terjadi onna, dan lagi… kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Terlalu kurus dan terlihat kurang gizi..." ia member jeda perkataannya sejenak, "lagipula, aku tak berminat pada seorang nenek-nenek pedofil sepertimu" lanjutnya.

"AP—" tidak sempat ku selesaikan perkataanku, ia dengan tiba-tiba langsung menarik wajahku dan mengecup bibirku singkat.

Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sementara aku sendiri mematung dan tercengang layaknya orang idiot.

Tidak…

Tidak…!

TIDAK!

Ciuman pertamaku!

Telah direnggut Setan kecil itu!

KAMI-SAMAAAA…!

TBC

Pojok bacotan :

Okelah, Minna-san…

Gimana menurut Minna? Udah bagus atau makin abal?

Typo berserakan kah? Atau EYD cacat?

Maklumilah kalau begitu… kritik dan saran dibutuhkan *nyusut ingus*

Sebelumnya nih, saya mau ngasih special thanks lagi buat temen-temenku *peluk-peluk*

And tentunya buat si Manda Akaichi beserta kakak saya…. #halah.

Juga untuk para reviewer…

Buat : **Hany-chan DHA E3****, Lee Hyun hyun, ****Asakura Rei****, Nananana, Hibari Kyoya, ****Naomi azurania belle****, eet gitu, ****Kurovi Kagamine****, ****Vicchan Kagamine****, Tobi Ca'em, Sora Yukishiro, haru-no-yuki, ****Reivany UchiHaruno****, Iin-kun Kawaiiprince, Viannyca Theovanny Jesse, LavyLavy, KuekuKuekitaKuelaku, ****Obsinyx Virderald****, ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****, ****Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru****, and ****Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**

Arigato… ^_^ #

Akhirkata,

RNR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC *maybe*, EYD amburadul, dan segala kenistaan tingkat wahid akan dijumpai di fic ini.**

**My Little Devil is My Fiance**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIIIIING!<strong>

**KRIIIIIING!**

Terdengar deringan sebuah jam weker memecah kesunyian pagi. Suara bisingnya seolah menjerit dan meminta agar pemiliknya kembali menenangkannya. Namun tampaknya si pemilik tetap enggan beranjak dari singgasananya yang nyaman. Ia malah lebih memilih bergumul di dalam selimutnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

**KRIIIIIIING!**

**KRIIIIIIING!**

Baik, tampaknya si pemilik pun mulai gelisah. Ia berusaha menghalau bunyi berisik yang berasal dari jam weker itu menggunakan bantalnya. Namun tetap saja, bunyi tersebut tidak akan sirna. Terkecuali jika memang si pemiliknya mematikan alaram jam tersebut.

Sepertinya rongrongan jam weker tersebut mampu meluruhkan egoisme dari pemiliknya, itu jelas terlihat ketika melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyibak selimutnya dan beringsut perlahan mendekati jam wekernya.

Klik!

Dan suasana pun kembali terselimuti hening. Sakura memandang jam wekernya, dan di dapatinya jarum pendek dan panjang jam tersebut telah menunjukkan angka 6 dan 3.

Itu artinya, ini pukul 06.15 pagi.

Sakura menguap pelan. Di lihatnya kalender yang terpajang rapih pada dinding kamarnya yang berwarna Pink.

Sunday, 25 Maret 2012

Binggo!

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Namun Sakura agaknya hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, bahkan terlihat tak bergairah untuk menyambut hari yang selalu di tunggu-tunggunya, ah… mungkin saja gadis Pink ini tengah terkena gejala _Gloomy Sunday_, barangkali?

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, sesegera mungkin ia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Nona Sakura, sarapan pagi telah siap, Tuan dan Nyonya telah menunggu di bawah," Tayuya, memberi tahu Sakura, tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, sejenak ia terperangah, kemudian kembali menilik jam wekernya.

Masih jam 06.15.

Dan, pagi-pagi seperti ini, orang tuanya memintanya turun agar melakukan ritual sarapan bersama?

"Bukannya ini masih pagi?" komentar Sakura, sementara Tayuya yang selaku pelayan hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab, "Kalau mengenai hal tersebut, saya juga kurang tahu, Nona".

Sakura menghela nafasnya sesaat, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan.

"Beri tahu Ayah dan Ibu, aku akan turun 15 menit lagi," pesan Sakura.

"Baik, Nona"

Dan dengan perlahan, Tayuya pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sejenak ia terdiam, sejujurnya merasa enggan untuk melakukan ritual sarapan bersama tersebut. Tetapi, entah mengapa jika ia tidak melakukannya ia akan merasa seperti di cekik oleh perasaan bersalah lantaran tidak menghormati kedua orang tuanya. Sejatinya, bukan masalah untuk Sakura, makan bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, hanya saja…

… kedatangan satu orang yang benar-benar tak ia harapkan, dan tentu saja berada dalam satu meja makan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Tak lantas berfikir demikian, Sakura pun sesegera mungkin menyambar handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Ya, sepertinya ia pun tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa nantinya juga akan tetap berada dalam satu meja makan dengan orang tersebut.

10 menit berlalu, dan Sakura telah menuntaskan acara mandinya. Tinggal memakai pakaian, maka ia telah siap untuk turun.

Ia mengenakan _Hoodie _abu-abu dengan lambang Adidas berwarna hitam terpampang rapih pada bagian punggung _Hoodie_ tersebut. Tidak ketinggalan celana training hitam tiga per empat faforitnya.

Tanpa memoles wajah sendunya menggunakan _make up_ ataupun _lip gloss_ Sakura langsung turun dari kamarnya. Bahkan ia mungkin lupa bagaimana keadaan rambutnya yang setengah basah, ia malah dengan santainya mengabaikannya.

* * *

><p>Hening.<p>

Sunyi.

Dan, senyap.

Yang bisa terdengar mungkin hanya dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring.

Tidak ada candaan sarapan pagi yang seperti biasa selalu mewarnai kegiatan sarapan khas keluarga Haruno. Yang ada, para manusia yang tengah duduk manis di kursi itu tampak sibuk dengan urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya tampak mengunci suara mereka jauh ke dalam tenggorokan mereka. Seolah ritual pagi kali ini tampak begitu hikmat.

Yap!

Sangat hikmat. Hingga lamat-lamat terlihat percikan api dendam membara di mata satu-satunya gadis ber iris zambrut tersebut, pada seorang bocah Uchiha yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa di tatap oleh tatapan membunuh tingkat dewa oleh gadis di depannya, Sasuke pun balik menatapnya. Tentunya dengan seringaian iblis yang seakan tak pernah lekang dari bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu, apa kau ingin ku suapi?" tanya Sasuke diikuti oleh nada mengejek.

Sakura tersedak, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kemudian meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia hingga menghabiskan setengah dari isinya.

Ia kembali men _dead glare_ Sasuke, nampaknya merasa tak terima jika di katakan seperti itu. Tetapi yang bersangkutan malah makin memperlebar seringaiannya, kala permata onyxnya menangkap gelagat Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menawan.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan"

Sakura menyudahi acara sarapannya dengan menutupnya dengan tegukan terakhir air putih di gelasnya. Kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat menyebalkan tersebut menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar yang merupakan ruang makan ke kamarnya yang berada di tingkat paling atas.

Tsunade memelorotkan alisnya, melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya. Ia pun angkat bicara, "Sakura sayang, tapi makananmu belum habis…"

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura tetap melanjutkan aksinya menaiki tangga rumahnya. Kemudian menjawab perkataan sang ibu, "Tapi, Sakura sudah kenyang, bu. Lagipula masih ada tugas yang harus Sakura kerjakan,"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Tsunade dan Jiraya hanya menghela nafas. Baik ia dan istrinya sudah hafal betul watak putrinya tersebut. Mengenai tugas yang Sakura katakan tadi, pasti bukanlah tugas sungguhan. Melainkan hanyalah dalihnya supaya cepat meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa meninggalkan setitik alibi di mata kedua orang tuanya.

Kontan saja, sepeninggal Sakura ruang makan yang tadinya sepi pun kini makin terasa sunyi seperti areal pemakaman. Mungkin yang membedakannya hanyalah tidak ada batu nisan dan gundukan tanah bertaburkan bebungaan khas pemakaman pada umumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf ya, atas sikap Sakura yang tidak sopan," Tsunade berkata sembari memancangkan senyuman kikuk, pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, bik," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum canggung.

Tsunade pun kembali tersenyum, diikuti oleh suaminya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang istrinya lakukan.

Kembali setelah pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir, mereka pun melanjutkan kembali sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Ya, tentu saja lagi-lagi harus di selangi dengan kesunyian, yang seakan menyelubung diantara mereka.

**TRAK!**

Sakura membanting jemarinya yang tengah bergerak lincah dalam barisan tuts keyboard laptopnya, hingga menimbulkan efek suara gemeretak yang begitu nyaring.

Ia menjambak mahkota merah mudanya frustasi. Bahkan sangking frustasinya, sampai menimbulkan kerutan permanen pada dahi Sakura. Tentu saja, sudah dapat di tebak siapa dalang dari segala permasalahan gadis ini—Uchiha Sasuke.

Pagi hari yang harusnya indah, dan menyalurkan energi positif malah menjadi pagi yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya. Dan, yang lebih buruk lagi, _mood_nya benar-benar hancur.

Ia menatap sederet kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai dalam lembar kerja Microsoft Word yang tersaji di hamparan iris giok itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian dengan cepat ia menghapus kembali kata-kata tersebut, dan kini hanya meninggalkan sebuah lembar kerja kosong—seperti semula.

Dan ini sudah yang ke 6 kalinya ia menghapus kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai.

Entah mengapa, rasanya ia menjadi begitu sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata untuk novel terbarunya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa kesulitan seperti ini. Ya, seharusnya. Dan sayangnya itu sangat membuat Sakura kesulitan, dan membuat insting penulisnya seakan tumpul di tenggelamkan rasa dongkolnya.

Sakura beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan langsung menerjunkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Menggulingkan dirinya kesana-kemari—tak tentu arah. Sejujurnya ia merasa bosan juga disini, dan terlebih lagi—

**KRIIUUK..**

– Sakura lapar.

Andaikan saja ia tak termakan sifat gengsinya saat ini, pasti saja ia sudah menembus blokade dan langsung meluncur menuju dapur dan memboyong kudapan-kudapan lezat yang ada di lemari es menuju kamarnya.

Yah… andai saja.

Baru saja Sakura hendak melangkah menyambangi tas selempang hijau toscanya, kegiatannya berhasil tergagalkan dengan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" sahut Sakura, ia menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke bahunya sebelum kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Yo!"

Sakura terperangah, namun tak selang beberapa lama ia langsung mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi raut wajah tak bersahabat pada si pengetuk pintu tadi.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" tanpa membalas sapaannya, sakura langsung menujukan pertanyaan ketus.

Sasuke—si penyapa sekaligus sang pengetuk pintu tadi mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung, namun tetap memampangkan senyumannya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba maupun persetujuan dari sang empunya kamar, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku, bocah?" Sakura menarik ujung baju Sasuke dengan kasar hingga akhirnya dengan sukses langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia memutar badannya—menghadap Sakura, "Tidak ada," jawabnya datar, ia memperlebar seringaiannya dan menjulurkan tangannya hingga membelit pinggang sang nona Haruno dengan sempurna dan kemudian menariknya, dan memojokkannya pada dinding kamar Sakura.

"Tapi meski begitu, aku punya hak khusus untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tunanganku," Sasuke membisikkan kalimat tersebut sembari meniup pelan telinga Sakura dengan nafas hangatnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri, dan kemudian mendorong paksa orang di depannya, hingga ia akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan orang tersebut.

"Tidak ada hak khusus, dan lagi… tunanganmu? Hah! Bahkan aku pun sama sekali tak ingin mengakui bahwa memiliki tunangan seorang bocah,"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu lihat dirimu Nona, kau bahkan lebih cerewet ketimbang nenekku"

"APA?"

"Ah… iya, aku lupa," Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, ia kembali mendekati Sakura, dan kembali mengunci pergerakan Sakura di tembok kamar miliknya, "kalau kau nyatanya adalah seorang nenek-nenek" sambung Sasuke diiringi oleh kekehan pelan darinya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, hingga nyaris melewati batas rongga mata jika saja tidak tertahan oleh kelopak matanya.

"KAU—"

"—Ah! Lihat juga tubuhmu Sakura. Kau itu terlalu kurus, bahkan terlihat kurang gizi," Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya turut menambah kesan dramatis pada wajah tampannya. "kalau tubuhmu saja sekecil ini, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melahirkan nantinya"

Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak, berusaha keras ia untuk melepaskan dirinya yang tengah di pelukan setan kecil di depannya. Namun, tentu saja menurut kasta hukum alam, yang men takdirkan lelaki lebih kuat dibanding perempuan, Sakura tentu saja tak bisa melakukannya.

"Lepaskan, bocah! Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan ha? Jangan mengatakan lelucon bodoh seperti itu disaat _mood_ seseorang sedang buruk!"

Alis Sasuke berjingit, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sakura lalu kemudian tertawa, "Hei, jadi kau tak suka jika aku mengomentari keadaanmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura malah membuang wajahnya kesal, kemudian berkata dengan ketus, "Sudahlah! Lepaskan saja pelukan ini, atau aku akan menghadiahimu bogem mentah!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu kini beralih menangkup wajah tirusnya, dan membawanya ke dalam tatapan mata yang dalam.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, "bagaimana jika aku tidak melepaskanmu, hm?"

Sakura terkaget sekaligus terbelalak melihat aksi yang dilancarkan Sasuke padanya, berusaha menahan emosinya Sakura mengepalkan jemarinya di dalam genggaman tangannya—seolah bersiap-siap kapan saja melayangkannya ke paras pemuda di depannya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Uchiha, jadi kau pasti mendengarkan perkataanku barusan" tukas Sakura tajam. Sementara Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan gadis di depannya. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut mampu mengundang rasa dongkol di benak Sakura.

"Kau ini mendengarkanku atau tidak sih!"

"Iya, iya… aku mendengarkan kok," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura, dan kembali memeluknya seperti semula.

"Kalau kau mendengarkan, seharusnya kau melepaskan pelukanmu, bukan malah memper eratnya!"

"Tapi aku sudah nyaman disini,"

"Dan aku tidak, bocah! Makanya, cepat lepaskan!"

"Ti… dak!"

"Lepaskan, kubilang!"

"A,a…" geleng Sasuke mantap.

"LEPA—"

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Sepertinya ada suatu benda yang mampu menghentikan pergerakan bibir mungil gadis tersebut sehingga kata-kata yang dapat meluncur darinya mendadak kembali tertarik ke kerongkongannya. Ya. Sebuah banda yang tentunya bukan benda yang tersusun berdasarkan partikel-partikel padat seperti perabotan kamar si Nona Haruno ini ataupun tembok kamarnya. Melainkan benda kenyal dengan tekstur lembut yang hangat yang tidak lain adalah bibir dari pemuda di hadapannya—Sasuke!

Dengan bibir terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke; dicium. Tentu saja Sakura bungkam. Ah! Mungkin tidak terlalu tepat jika di katakan bungkam—lebih tepatnya tercekat. Selain karena itu, secara logika, tidaklah mungkin seseorang yang sedang di cium mampu mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Sasuke melepaskan bungkamannya pada bibir Sakura. Ia tersenyum menyeringai—nampaknya merasa puas karena berhasil mengerjai gadis gulali ini. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya shock atas kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Lain kali, kau harus kurangi kadar cerewetmu, kalau kau tak ingin aku kembali mengklaim bibirmu"

Sasuke beranjak dari Sakura, kemudian menyerahkan se plastik penuh snack yang entah di dapatnya darimana kepada Sakura.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Sakura terbata. Sasuke terkekeh geli kemudian mengelus kepala Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja makanan, memangnya menurutmu apa? Gaun pengantin?"

"Aku tahu, tapi ini untuk ap—"

"—sshsst!" Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura—mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti bicara, "Sudah, terima saja," Sasuke mendorong se plastik kudapan itu pada Sakura, tak pelak Sakura pun menerimanya, yah… sebenarnya merasa sedikit enggan.

"Lagipula…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Namun, baru sampai di ambang pintu kamar Sakura, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sejenak menghadap Sakura, "anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku" ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ya, ucapan terimakasih untuk sudah memperbolehkan aku mencicipi bibirmu," Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah, hingga nyaris serupa dengan warna semburat senja. Bahkan terlihat samar-samar kepulan asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya—mungkin di sebabkan karena begitu kuatnya menahan malu?

"K-KAU?" pekik Sakura, sementara Sasuke malah dengan asyiknya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura tanpa mengindahkan sedikitpun kata-kata tunangannya.

"SASUKE UCHIHAAAA!"

Dan, begitu gemuruh suara teriakan Sakura yang menggema di rumah tersebut, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi konyol Sakura. Namun tak sampai sedetik ekspresi geli tersebut langsung di gantikan dengan ekspresi seringaian iblis yang sangat menyeramkan. Yah, tampaknya si bocah Uchiha ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu hal.

Entah apa yang direncanakannya, tak dapat diketahui dengan jelas.

Tetapi satu hal. Pasti, rencananya erat kaitannya dengan Sakura.

Dan rencana itu, pastilah bukan rencanya yang cukup baik…

Setidaknya, berdo'a saja, semoga rencana tersebut bukanlah suatu bumerang yang akan mengakibatkan kesialan dalam kehidupan sakura.

Ya. Semoga saja…

TBC…

Pojok bacotan :

Okelah Minna-san…

Seharusnya fic ini di apdet tadi pagi, tapi malah jadi merosot begini *lirik-lirik jam*

Tapi apa mau dikata, waktu tak berpihak padaku~ #dilemparkulkas

Habisnya, saya tadi pagi lagi ujian praktek Fisika, Minna-san T,T jadi nggak sempet, apdet fic pagi.

Juga nggak bisa janji nih, bakalan apdet minggu depan, karena ada US yang menanti *derita anak SMP* dan bakalan apdet lagi minggu depannya.

Kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, hamba minta maaf~ #sembahsujud

Special thanks buat : Amigo, BlueCherry Uchiha, DEVIL'D, Jimi-li, senayuki-chan, Kikyo Fujikazu, chioque, Poetrie-chan, Obsinyx Virderald, Sasu-chan, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Kucing itu imut, Iin-kun Kawaiiprince, Sands of Time, Tobi Ca'em, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Tomatooo, Ckck vivi, Lee Jeong Min, KuekuKuekitaKuelaku, Vicchan Kagamine, Sorayuki, Hibari Kyoya, Lee Hyun hyun, LavyLavy, and Nananana.

Diperlukan kritik dan sarannya melalui Review…


End file.
